Top
by Nuva500
Summary: The story about a Rattata and his life of getting into the top percentage of all Rattata.


Top %  
Prologue A long time ago (about five minutes) in a City far, far away, there lived a loser called Rattata who was uncool and very ungentlemanly. Everyday he would wake up to insults and grevious bodily harm because he had no idea how to respond to such things. He just shrugs and accepts it when other people shout out "what kind of name is Rattata anyway? It's so hard to spell right, I mean, ratatata, rattatata, ratatouille, such a loser!" His life would of gone on to become boring and meaningless.  
Until the fateful encounter.  
One day, as Ratatata was going along his lame life, suddenly there fell ontop of his head a Radioactive Tophat. Ratatttatat instantly saw forever, and immedietly forgot it. He knew, now, what his destiny had become, and what he must do. He realised, right then and there, that he was born for something special, that he would one day save the universe and make lemonade, not necessarily in that order. He also realised that rattatta was a horribly lame name, and thus became Top %. Top % was suddenly aware of being cool and gentlemanly, and as such immedietly thought of things he was lacking. First, he would need a secret lair, a bat (rat) cave to call his own...  
Top % started to think of a sufficiently awesome hideout, when suddenly he heard a voice.  
"Yo! try using your hat!"  
OF course! Top % realised that if his hat was radioactive, it could certainly be used as a secret lair. Top % started to congratulate himself on his awesome thought process.  
"Don't be a moron, I told you that!"  
Startled without outwardly showing it (he has standards to uphold, after all), Top % looked around to see who was talking to him.  
"Up here, idiot! The top hat!"  
Top % did a mental face palm upon the realisation that if a hat could be a secret lair, it may as well talk too.  
"Yeah, you finally figured it out, did you? Not very bright, are you?"  
Upset at being insulted, Top % started to get angry.  
"woah, calm down! I was only kidding! Sheesh."  
Curious at his new-found entity, Top % inquired whether the top hat had a name.  
"A name, eh? Hmm, never thought about it before. Call me Randy."  
Now that he had the matter of a secret base decided, he now needed sufficiently upstanding and cool people that he could use as sidekicks and allies. Top % inquired Randy on his opinion on the matter.  
"Batman. Definately get Batman. Oh, Proffesor Layton, too! He understands the needs of gentlemen and could be quite useful in combat. Lets see, who else is there...What? Why do we need more? Well, as amazing as Batman and Layton are, three is always a lucky number, and you should always have three people with you. Eh? Wouldn't it be three people with just you and Batman/Layton? Don't be stupid, haven't you ever played final fantasy? You need four people, duh!"  
Top % wisely decided to quit and go ahead and get a third partner.  
"Now, as I was saying, lets see, you'll need someone to build you a giant mech and-What? Of course you need a giant mech, don't be a moron! Sheesh, do you know nothing? Now, quit interupting me before I decide to quit helping you. Hmm...Aha! We shall recruit Jeff. Not only would he make a fine Mech, but he could do everything else involving our various technologys. Shut up, that is a real word!"  
With that settled, Top % set out to find his partners.  
"Don't bother, I've already sent them text messages. Oh, here they come!"  
Top % watched as three vehicles drove up to him-Batman's infamous Batmobile, Layton in his notsoinfamous Laytonmobile, and Jeff in his Jef-er I mean his rocket car. Now, as the trio approached him, Top % realised that he would finally have to say something for once. A flurry of accents and languages rushed thru his head as he had to decide on one that would define who he was forever.  
"*in a british accent* Good day mate, ay? Er, sorry, uh-"  
Randy suddenly constricted his head, causing considerable pain and making Top % shut up.  
"You imbecile! You are supposed to be cool! How are you ever going to be in the top percentile of all Rattata at this rate?"  
Sighing, with an ashamed look on his face, Top % realised he wasn't ready for his awesome, and should quit now. The End.  
"No no no! Ok, look, you're not amazing now, but we can fix that. And I know just the person to do it."  
Curious, Top % perked up and decided to give Randy's idea a shot. Soon, they were at a regular looking house.  
"Now, go in, and you shall learn. Oh, you shall learn."  
Top % walked inside, and found a little boy sitting on a chair by the wall, watching tv cartoons. He slowly turns his head.  
"I've been expecting you for some time now, Top %. Welcome. I am Joey, and I shall be your guide into turning you into the top percentile of all Rattata's."  
And thus began his training. 


End file.
